


Understanding in a Car Crash

by deadlikemoi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2Alphas1Omega, Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bistro Sōlō is Le Bernardin, Blowjobs, Consent is written signed and notarized, Domestic Violence, Multi, Omega Rey, Rey kicks big alpha ass, Vaginal Sex, alpha kylo, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi
Summary: Chewing on the stuffed branzino, she caught his eye and realized that he wasn't looking at her face. Instead, his eyes had fallen to her arm where the finger shaped bruises were perfectly clear and bright.Fuck, she thought to herself as she pulled both shirtsleeves down."Ben."Kylo waltzed in with his own copy of the newspaper, observing the odd looks shared between his brother and executive chef before he tried to find a seat. "What's going on?"Rey shook her head and said "nothing" at the same moment Ben spoke, "Let's go into the office." Closing her eyes, she tried to mentally will him to let it go and forget, but the Solo men brought a new understanding to obstinance. It was Ben's hold of her elbow, tight but yielding and so unlike the one she experienced the night before, that got her moving while Kylo eyed the both of them suspiciously."What the fuck, Ben?" He waited until the door was closed to hiss the exclamation out between his teeth."That needs to be more like 'what the fuck, Rey?'" And he laced his fingers with her, holding her arm up for his brother's inspection as the shirt sleeve fell with gravity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/gifts).



> This is a gift for Taz who worked tirelessly in January to get us Swolos in gear. You mentioned wanting Breylo ABO, so I hope this is something close to what you wanted.
> 
> Please be aware that there is some domestic violence both physical and mental. There is also some alpha/alpha violence, but it's not graphic.

"Lobster and Meruza for table four, up!" The bell dinged to bring the wait staff in and collect the dishes while the food was still at the best temperature.

Rey was always in command of the kitchen; as chef de cuisine she managed all operations and people in the back. 

"Rey! VIP at table fifteen requested the tasting menu." When one of the Solo brothers brought an order to the kitchen himself, it was clear that the tension and anxiety was high. 

Bistro Sōlō was nearing its first anniversary after storming onto the New York City restaurant scene and more critics meant more talk of Michelin stars which made them all nervous. 

The doors closed at 11:00 PM, allowing time for cleaning, tear down, and a few drinks to be shared between Rey, Ben, and Kylo. Somehow, those two had become an essential part of her family—the only family she really had besides her boyfriend and the few friends she'd managed to find on her trajectory to executive chef. 

"To a review in the New York Times tomorrow!" Kylo raised his own glass of whiskey up where it knocked against Rey's wine glass and Ben's glass of Coke and Captain Morgan.

••••••••••

Elrik was usually asleep when Rey slid into bed beside him after a long day, the glow of the street lights lit up the room enough for her find her way around at 2:00 AM while the lights in the apartment were still off. Today he was still awake, a book open on his lap and a steaming mug of tea creating water rings on the Ikea bedside table.

"You're late." 

A sigh left her lips before her skin even touched the high thread count sheets. "A food critic was in tonight, we did a bit of celebrating and regrouping after." 

"You smell like Solo Alphas." This was always a touchy subject with them and she saw the fight coming from miles away. "Did they touch you? Did you like it?" 

"It's late, let's go to bed." 

In a flash, her arm is wrenched roughly to the side while he brought her wrist to his nose, inhaling the scent that rose from her gland there. In the beginning, she'd found his rare moments of possessiveness and jealousy sweet. Back then she was one Omega in a million and found herself lucky to be wanted by an Alpha like Elrik. Now, though, things were different. 

Everything was ratcheted up a few degrees to a nearly dangerous level. She knew what he was searching for; her bi-yearly heat was only weeks away which meant her normal scent intensified each day she drew closer and he could certainly smell the notes that belonged to each of the Solo twins. They worked in close proximity to each other so this never surprised her, but it made Elrik mean. 

Her bones screamed as his grip tightened, "Is that Kylo or Ben I smell all over you?" 

"Fuck, will you stop?" With strength she rarely used she was able to pull herself from his grasp. "We work together, you know that. I don't know what your problem is, but you're going to set off a rut if you don't calm down." 

His scent was nearly strong enough to gag her now and if she hadn't grown up the way she did, maybe she'd be truly worried about what he may do. But Rey knew he would have a hard time hurting her without getting his own back in spades. 

With a growl and huff of his breath, he leaned over the chasm between them and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight." 

It took hours for her to fall asleep, the exhaustion of a full day of work tugged at her subconscious, but her mind was busy running through all the things she tried to avoid lately. Could she keep doing this, day in and day out, for the rest of her life?

••••••••

The alarm rang too early that morning, barely two hours after she'd managed to fall asleep, but she was somehow able to slip out of bed and into the shower like she slept the whole night through.

Running on little restful sleep was nothing new for her, but she didn't recognize the person she saw in the mirror. Bruises littered the skin on her left arm and dark circles decorated the area under her eyes. She appeared exhausted beyond her years and with a sense of impending dread, she finished dressing and left the apartment without a word uttered to its other occupant. 

First things first, she stopped by the farmer's market to pick up the fresh produce they ordered from certain vendors and take a look at the special stock for that morning. Sometimes a special delivery made her scrap the entire list of daily specials, but that morning played out like so many others. 

She arrived back at Bistro Sōlō in time to help with prep before they all broke for family meal. The simple meal, shared with members of the staff who cooked their own favorite items, was always the high point of her day. Ben came in with the newspaper tucked under his arms just as she finished washing her hands, "This review... I could kiss you, Rey."

The suddenly over-sensitive glands on her neck trembled slightly. "That good, huh?"

He pulled an extra chair over and sat next to her, squeezed in among others with little room to move enough beyond raising their arms to eat and drink. "Rey?" 

Chewing on the stuffed branzino, she caught his eye and realized that he wasn't looking at her face. Instead, his eyes had fallen to her arm where the finger shaped bruises were perfectly clear and bright.

 _Fuck_ , she thought to herself as she pulled both shirtsleeves down. 

"Ben." 

Kylo waltzed in with his own copy of the newspaper, observing the odd looks shared between his brother and executive chef before he tried to find a seat. "What's going on?"

Rey shook her head and said "nothing" at the same moment Ben spoke, "Let's go into the office." Closing her eyes, she tried to mentally will him to let it go and forget, but the Solo men brought a new understanding to obstinance. It was Ben's hold of her elbow, tight but yielding and so unlike the one she experienced the night before, that got her moving while Kylo eyed the both of them suspiciously. 

"What the fuck, Ben?" He waited until the door was closed to hiss the exclamation out between his teeth. 

"That needs to be more like 'what the fuck, Rey?'" And he laced his fingers with hers, holding her arm up for his brother's inspection as the shirt sleeve fell with gravity. 

In an instant, the level of Alpha scent in the room was so thick she had to struggle not to gag. She always loved the smell of them; Ben was sandalwood, cardamom, and orange while Kylo was leather, musk, and citrus. They were fine Alphas, big, strong, and imposing, but she knew that deep down they were sweet as puppies who just wanted a scratch under the chin. Now, though, she watched the aggression rise until their bodies were taut and ready to pounce. 

"Please, don't. It's fine, taken care of, I promise." 

"If he's hurting you-" Kylo started. 

"If he's hurting you he's dead." Ben finished the thought for both of them. 

She sat down at the desk and breathed deeply, inhaling a mixture of Solo twins that made her glands groan in appreciation. _It's not the time_ , she told her body to calm body. It was bad enough that she had to calm one Alpha down, but three? Impossible. 

"I know you both mean well and I appreciate it, really I do." She caught the eye of both and gave them a bright smile, "But you don't need to worry." 

The brothers shared a look, a wordless form of communication that was unique to twins, and Kylo was the one to speak. "Should you need us..." 

"Point taken. I have to get back."

••••••••

The door closed behind Rey and both men were only able to hold their breath for seconds after.

"Fuck," Kylo practically wheezed as he double over with the tightness in his chest. 

"You think that show of Alpha machismo was necessary?" 

"Fuck off, Ben. I saw your hands on her. Did you ever consider that might be why her dickhead of a boyfriend does this?" 

The older twin sat down with a huff, running his hands through his shoulder length hair, and attempted to calm himself. "Did you smell her?" 

Kylo didn't need to speak for his brother to know how aware of it he was. Most days they rarely came in contact with her except for family meal and any conversations needed at the end of the day. She was good at her job and didn't require their assistance. 

The men wouldn't admit what they felt for the woman, what their biology said about a match with the Omega, but she was family. Though they tended to agree less and less as the years went by, this was something they'd always have similar feelings about even if they'd never given voice to them. 

"Let's make a deal," Kylo started with a grave demeanor, "we give him one more chance before we step in. Agreed?" 

"Agreed." Ben really hoped it didn't come to that. 

She loved her independence and ability to take care of herself more than anything. Maybe they were simply being stupid, blockheaded Alphas with heat on the brain. Maybe they were protecting what was theirs without actual title or claim.

••••••••

The sous chef, Finn, had called out just before the doors were opened for lunch. While Rey didn't mind the extra work, it was nearly impossible to run the kitchen while acting as both executive chef and sous chef and none of the other kitchen staff were prepared to step in.

The hostess, Rose, came to see if she could provide any assistance and walked away upset after being barked at in frustration. 

"Ben, you know I wouldn't bother you with anything if it could be handled easily. Finn called out today and there's utter chaos in the back." 

He nodded in understanding and began the process of rolling the sleeves of his oxford shirt up past his elbows. While Ben and Kylo were identical twins, everyone could tell the difference because Ben was always shaved clean while Kylo allowed his facial hair to grow freely. "Thank you, Rose. I'll take care of it." 

The kitchen was in a state he'd never experienced before. 

Everyone gave Rey a wide berth and as he stopped to watch, he understood why. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, switching between the preparation of broth for the risotto and chopping vegetables for any number of dishes. She appeared manic and utterly out of control. On top of that, the room didn't smell of food but wholly of her. 

Cautiously he approached with hands out in front of him. "Rey? What can I do?" His words couldn't reach her through the haze until he brought his hand over hers and shocked her with his presence. "Hey, what's going on?" 

"There's so much to do and... and not enough time to get it all done. We'll never be able to finish dinner service in this state!"

"Breathe. I'm here to help so delegate to me." His eyes searched her face, only finding horror and fear in her eyes. 

"I don't know what to do." And suddenly, the flood gates opened and large tears fell down her cheeks in rapid succession. His arms came around her without thought and she sobbed into his chest for long moments while the rest of the brigade pretended to be completely oblivious to what happened in front of them. 

"Shhh, Rey. Shh." 

Someone must've stopped Kylo to let him know what was happening as he appeared quickly, hair mussed and shock clearly etched on his handsome face. "Rose said— Fuck, is she okay?" 

His brother shook his head and it set Kylo to action. "Out, everyone out. Are you deaf? Get the fuck out of here!" 

People moved quickly, the shuffle of feet across the tile and sounds of items being dropped to counters around the room did nothing to hide Rey's wracking sobs. No one wanted to see what havoc angry Solo men would bring when they figured out the cause. 

"Talk to us," Kylo said once he could finally look into her eyes. The tall man had to stoop down to be on the same level, a comment she once made about them being sasquatches rang through his head. 

She shook her head, pressing her tear stained face back into Ben's chest. It would do no good to upset her any more. Rey was one of the strongest women they'd ever met, so it must have been something extreme to get her so upset. 

The answer came thirty minutes later, just as she was finally beginning to calm down. 

Her face was no longer wet and blotchy and she was slowly starting to talk to them about what had her so agitated as the door opened. 

"No one is to be in here," Ben yelled out this time, expecting it to be Rose or one of the brigade staff attempting to get back to work. The last thing any of them expected was to see Elrick standing just inside the door, squeezing his fists as he took in the scene before him. 

"What's going on here?" Rey peeked around Ben's massive chest, past Kylo and his calculating gaze, to her boyfriend who was screaming unhappy Alpha with his body language and scent. 

It was a noxious atmosphere with the smells of three Alpha and one Omega battling it out for dominance. Elrik only visited the restaurant a few times and never when the twins were around. All things considered, she should've known a moment like this was inevitable. 

No one moved to talk and the silence crept up on them until the tension was tight enough to strangle. "I said, what's going on in here?" 

Instantly, hackles rose and she knew it wouldn't take much to ignite this powder keg. 

"What are you doing here, Elrik?" She finally stepped away from Ben, putting herself as an obstacle between them. 

"That woman," he pointed back through the door to where Rose was visible in the small window, "answered your phone and wouldn't tell me what was happening. I see you were too busy sucking Alpha cock to take my call." 

Kylo stepped forward a few feet, but she kept them  
both behind her. She wouldn't allow them all to tear each other to shreds. The silence crackled around them as each struggled with the need to fight and claw and damage everything around them. 

"I think you should leave," Rey's words tumbled out past her dry lips and her adrenaline had her heightened for any disturbance. 

"No." If anyone was prepared to fight, Elrik's body screamed at them all for a reason to go. 

"You heard the lady—" "Get out." Where one brother started, the other finished until both stood like protective Alphas, chests out and arms tensed. 

"I'm not leaving until I get what's mine." 

Kylo let out a roaring laugh at that.

"Yours? These free glands have been staring at you for years. I don't belong to you or anyone else, for that matter. I think it's best that we end this now while my mind is actually clear." Her breath came in great gulps as all the weight and guilt and doubt fell away. 

There was a rush of movement and only Kylo's quick reflexes kept her from incurring his wrath. 

"We've been nice so far," Ben manhandled her behind him and pressed her back into the kitchen counter, "but you're trying our patience. No Alpha should ever bring harm to an Omega. We will ask you one more time to leave now." 

The snarling started then and she was sure that if she were able to see around the giant land mass that was Ben Solo, the sight of two men ripping into each other would've turned her stomach. Instead, she found solace in Ben's broad chest while he murmured soothing words to keep her calm. 

Some instinct, wedged so deep down that couldn't name it, screeched that she didn't need this protection, but it definitely felt nice to have someone else worrying about her. 

Actually, it felt... right. Necessary. Important. 

For how long the altercation lasted, she couldn't say, but the _whoosh_ of the swinging door was followed by serene silence. Ben panned his head around until he caught sight of Kylo as he walked closer. 

"All good now." He came into view and Rey let out a shocked gasp as her eyes looked over his face. "What?"

"Kylo, you're bleeding." Ben's arms fell away, allowing her to move toward the other brother and touch the cut above his eyebrow. "It looks like you'll have a black eye, too." 

Ben stepped behind the line and wet a towel he retrieved from the counter, his touch was too forceful so she took over mopping up the blood. 

"It doesn't look too deep. You won't have people buying you drinks for this one." She smiled and tried to bring out laughter in the both of them, but for once they weren't quick to jump. 

"Rey," Kylo started as his eyes took in her face, "you can't go home." 

"I didn't even think about it. I need—"

"You can come home with us, to our apartment. We have room." 

"I couldn't impose, it's too much." 

Suddenly, she was sandwiched in between them. "It's not a request." Kylo nodded his agreement.

••••••••

The restaurant closed prior to the start of the dinner service which gave Rose the monumental task of calling each and every reservation to let them know. Many bottles of wine or champagne were promised away to lessen the damage.

The condo the twins shared was located less than a mile from the restaurant in upscale midtown Manhattan. She'd visited only once before when she delivered soup while both men were laid up with the flu. The foyer was as far as she got before someone started retching and she ran for her life. 

Now, she sat on the leather couch, staring around the room at the modern art on the walls and water feature by the door. Ben carried a large pile of sheets, blankets, and pillows that she tried to take until he danced around her. 

"You don't need to set it up, let me." 

Still he kept it all just out of her reach with his excessive height. "I'm sleeping here. You've got my bed, so go." 

"What?"

"Kylo and I will trade off and the couch is rather comfortable." 

"Then let me sleep here."

"Rey, you're our guest, now go." She was effectively pushed down the hallway by the spectacular muscles Ben Solo possessed. 

_That's a dangerous thought_ , she told herself as she inched away without really knowing her ultimate destination. 

She paused in the first doorway, Kylo's room, where she watched as he finished pulling on a gray shirt that hugged his frame in a way that should be illegal. Maybe he smelled her or maybe he didn't feel her lingering presence at all, but he turned and caught her watching, analyzing, _feeling_. 

"All situated?" 

"Ben kicked me off the couch and sent me down this way." 

He laughed and came to lean against the door jam, biceps bulging as he crossed his arms over his chest. Why was she suddenly noticing all these things about the men she considered family? It was certainly new. 

Their place was bigger than any apartment she'd ever lived in and she wasn't sure where to investigate first. 

"Hey, you need something to sleep in, right?" In a flash, he was opening dresser drawers and fussing through his own clothes, taking out a few shirts and shorts before handing it all over to her. Everything she had with her were the clothes on her back and whatever she had in her bag; it only amounted to a few odds and ends on top of daily essentials that she may need during a long day in the kitchen.

"C'mon, I'll show you where everything is since my brother is too much of a dolt to escort you himself."

"I heard that!" 

"I intended you to!" 

Rey snickered behind her hand as he pointed out which door was to Ben's room, which door was the bathroom and pointed out the hall closet where she could find anything she'd need. "We share a wall, as you can see, so just yell if you need something and I'll be there in a flash." 

Once inside the bedroom, Rey dropped onto the bed, face first, and breathed deeply. The intoxicating scent of Ben struck her dumb. She did the calculation in her head, realizing that she was less than fourteen days away from her heat, and she didn't intend to make up with her ex just for some heat sex. That's when she remembered the standing policy at Bistro Sōlō; an emergency consent form for Omegas on the rare chance they should experience a breakthrough heat while at work. Hers needed immediate updating.

••••••••

The next morning her phone alarm went off an hour earlier than it usually did, but she had a few things to get accomplished before she set about preparing for another day at work. Last night she sent text messages to both Finn and Rose asking that they meet her before the sun came up and to bring clothes. She'd have to figure out a time to sneak into the apartment and get all her stuff while Elrik was out. His schedule was different from one week to another, so it was more of a guessing game than anything else.

Finn's eyebrows shot up as she walked in still in the shirt and shorts she wore to sleep. 

"Clearly I missed something so spill."

Before she could begin, Rose entered with some of her sister's workout clothes that would fit the tall and lean chef. "As promised," the hostess smiled and shared a look with Finn. "Are those one of the Solo boys' boxers?"

Rey looked down and snapped her mouth shut. Why didn't she recognize that these were underwear and not shorts. "Um, yeah. Thanks. So..." she spoke while her face blazed with color. "I need to update my emergency consent form as I'm a couple weeks away and not letting that bastard touch me again." 

Her two closest friends shared a look before speaking. It was Finn who went first, "I love you immensely, Peanut, but I can't help you out." 

She laughed and glared at her friend, pushing at his shoulder. "You should be so lucky, but I'm not talking about you. I need to list Ben and Kylo."

" _Rey._ " It was Rose this time, whose face broadcast the shock she felt at this sudden turn of events. "Are you sure?"

"That's the whole point of this paperwork, isn't it? So I can make the decision when my mind is absolutely clear. I know they're a bit terrifying when you don't know them, but they're very sweet." 

The form required two witnesses if not completed in front of an official, so Rey started the new one while voiding the current form on file. They talked as they worked and Rey filled the others in on what happened yesterday to cause the restaurant to shut down. Rose heard a few things from her post by the door, but Kylo managed to keep Elrik inside the kitchen. 

"You know I would've paid a lot of money to see either of the Solos give him a beating. Was it awful?" 

Rey bit her bottom lip while she recalled the events of the day before. "I didn't see it, truthfully. Ben kept me away while Kylo did... whatever he did." 

"They were both bloody, though Elrik the Dick was in much worse shape. Kylo got him good," Rose related the information to the two of them before signing her name to the bottom of the form. Finn signed next and gave Rey a look that said 'i hope you know what you're doing' without voicing any actual words.

••••••••

Kylo woke up around 6:00 AM and stayed in bed longer than he usually did in the mornings as his normal schedule was to hit the gym or go for a run first thing. This time, though, he considered what they had in the fridge and cabinets as far as breakfast was concerned.

First, he needed to make sure Rey was alright. 

After stopping in the bathroom to brush his teeth and tame his hair, he stood outside the door and listened for noise, but none came. He knocked once before opening the door and upon finding the bed empty, he yelled for his brother. 

"Ben, get over here!" 

The sound of a body as it tumbled to the floor echoed and bounced off the walls and high ceilings until the man in question jogged over to him. "Why are you yelling?"

Kylo pointed into the room and Ben walked in with a skeptical glance over his shoulder until he found the room surprisingly empty. "Where's Rey?"

"That's what I'd like to know. She had to go past you to leave." 

Kylo was born only 12 minutes after his brother, but he had the domineering attitude of an older brother. Shame rose up Ben's cheeks and he scratched at the hair around his nape. "You know I'm a deep sleeper." 

"Unbelievable," and Kylo walked back into his bedroom, quickly grabbing his phone from beside his pillow and dialing their chef. 

" _Hello?_ "

He pressed the button for speakerphone audio as his brother joined him. "Rey, where are you?"

She sighed loudly. "I had to take care of a few things. What's going on?" 

"We were worried," Ben interjected. "Do you need any help?" 

"I need to stop by the farmer's market. I might stop and grab some of my stuff." 

"Don't—" "If you're going to go let us come with you."

All they heard was the static and silence while she considered how to respond. "Okay, meet me in twenty minutes." The line went dead and both of them shared a concerned look. 

"Better hurry," Ben remarked as he stepped away to grab clothes from his room and quickly prepare himself to leave. 

Ten minutes later, both of them were dressed in their favorite plaid flannel, beanies, and dark jeans to deal with the cold notes in the air as sat in the back of the cab. 

"We need to be prepared." Ben sent off a text to Jessika, their general manager, about things that needed to be completed before they opened back up for the packed day. 

"I'm always prepared." Kylo huffed out a breath, always one to search out a fight while his brother was much more diplomatic. 

It wasn't just Alpha pride either; growing up, their parents were rarely around and often left them in the care of their uncle or elderly neighbor, Maz. Children always latched on to the little tidbits that they could use to tease and taunt and bully others, so Kylo took to taking care of the both of them with his fists. 

"That's not what I meant, Kylo. If he's there, let me deal with it, alright?"

"I'm not sure if you noticed yesterday, but he'd much rather scrap than talk." Though he didn't expressly say his thoughts on Ben's ability to protect Rey, it was understood. 

"I can handle it, so let me." 

Rey sat on the stoop outside the locked entry door while she waited for the twins. She was dressed in dark leggings and the shirt Kylo lent her the night before under her sweater. He preened at that while the cab pulled up, earning a smack to the chest from his brother. "What?" 

"Quit it." 

She stood up as they stepped out of the cab, looking like two lost lumberjacks who wandered into the city without realizing it. "Good morning," she spoke as she kicked around a few small stones. 

They both waved, but Kylo's lips were set in a tense line. "Please don't do that again. You had us scared half to death." 

"I'm—" she swallowed heavily and stretched the hem of the shirt between her hands, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to depending on other people, only myself."

They knew very little about her life before she came to New York, but it was enough to understand why she was so independent. Both nodded and indicated that they should go, "He's not here. His car is always parked across the street there." 

The apartment was much smaller than they'd expected for two occupants. Elrik worked at a bank and while living in the city wasn't cheap by any means, a couple should've been able to afford more than a sparse one studio. 

Rey found one of her suitcases and began packing up clothes and other items she'd need. How long she would stay with them, no one knew, but there was no intention to push her out. 

"What can we do to help?" Ben stood with his hands pushed deep into the pockets of his jeans. Kylo appeared much the same though he freely walked around the apartment. 

Two more bags were pulled out from under the bed frame and she instructed them to pull her clothes from the closet and dresser. They did a rather rushed job, tossing things into the rolling bags until Ben came to the drawer that held her personal items; panties, bras, and what appeared to be lingerie as he held one corset up to inspect it. 

"Oh, come on," Rey snatched it from his hands, pink color flooding into her cheeks, and she pushed him to finish cleaning out the bedside drawer she was working on. 

Less than 30 minutes later, they left the apartment with a bag each and Kylo stepped into the street to hail a cab. The final bag was stuffed into the trunk when Elrik's car pulled into his normal parking space, the door opening as the man tried to rush over to them, but New York streets were never empty and the traffic kept the barrier in tact. 

The brothers attempted to get her inside the back seat, but she had one last thing to say before she'd sit. "Enjoy your life, asshole!" She threw the key in her hand and everyone watched it bounce on the street, ricocheting around car tires and wheel wells. 

As hard as she tried to keep her laughter in, a few giggles escaped and all three enjoyed the change from the tension they were stuck in for two days. 

"I'm just going to text Finn so he can grab the produce for the day." She was once again stuffed in between them and looked at both while they stared out of their respective windows, "and then we can drop my stuff off at home and get ready for the day." 

Just like that, in a snap of her fingers, they smiled at her choice of words: home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months later, hello! The rating has been upped to explicit because there needs to be smut with Breylo, right?
> 
> Many thanks to [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife) for the beta and [Littlemistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake) for the many words of wisdom it took to get this done.
> 
> Trigger warning: There is an attempt at sexual assault in this chapter. It begins at " _Did I take my suppressants this morning?_ " and you can skip to the next section after the ••••••• to be safe. I will update the tags accordingly.

> **FIGHT CLOSES DOWN BISTRO SŌLŌ ON BUSY WEEKNIGHT**  
>  BY A. HUX
> 
> An altercation at local eatery Bistro Sōlō reportedly closed the restaurant before dinner service on Monday. Reports say that both co-owners were involved in the scrape, but everyone was able to vacate the premises without the authorities being dispatched. Inside sources tell a different version which includes the addition of the unmated Omega executive chef. One wonders what the owners hoped to prove by hiring anyone who would need weeks off at a time for heat leave. Surely the food can't be the only thing bringing in the patrons.

Kylo read the article while he stood against the kitchen island with a cooling mug of coffee in his hand. It was Rey's turn to sleep in his bed and he was shocked she was still asleep. The couch was comfortable, but the thought of her in his bed meant he had little rest throughout the night.

"Morning," Ben said as he made for the coffee maker immediately. 

"Come look at this." The newspaper was laid down on the counter so both brothers could read the article sandwiched in the middle of the page. It was short, no more than a paragraph stuck among others like it, but the inferences made their skin crawl. 

"Fuck."

"Fuck what?" Their heads snapped up as she walked in and stood in the small space between the two of them, missing the look they shared over the top of her head. 

Kylo cleared his throat and attempted to fold the newspaper up and tuck it away, but her hand caught the corner. "So there's a short article about the other day at the restaurant." 

"Oh." 

One word and they felt her anxiety in the air. 

"Rey, it's okay—" Ben's arm rose around her shoulder, touching the bare skin left open around the camisole top she wore to bed, but she brushed him off. 

"I need to read it. I have to know what's being said so I can be prepared."

Both moved away, giving her space to take it all in before they'd have to start the day, and Kylo set a steaming mug of her favorite tea down where she would see it. The seconds passed heavily, and the twins held their breath while they waited for a response. 

She shrugged before reaching for the mug and taking a large sip. 

"That's... that's it? You have nothing to say about it?" 

"We all know who this." She received blank stares from the both of them. "Okay, so maybe _I_ know who did it. It's Elrik, obviously. This has his revenge written all over it: lazy and weak."

"Wouldn't he try for something more damaging?" Ben read over the short column again. 

She held a large sip of tea in her mouth, rounding her shoulders and moving her neck around which freed her glands and released small wisps of her scent. Orchid, ylang ylang, bergamot, and a hint of apple. "He wants to hurt me, not you, but he'll take you down too if you let him." 

Those last few words hung in the air as if made real with some curse. 

Kylo took one step closer, lured by her intoxicating scent, "You know we'll take care of you." 

A small smile graced her face, and she was near enough that she could run a hand down Kylo's arm. "You both are so great, but I've got this. Don't worry." After putting the empty mug down she repeated the same motion on Ben, causing goosebumps and raised hairs to erupt all over his body. "I've got to get ready so I will see you two later, yeah?" 

Silence followed her exit until they heard the familiar screech of water moving through the old pipes. Ben looked at Kylo and Kylo looked right back. 

"We're not letting up," Ben said. 

"We are not letting up," Kylo agreed.

••••••••

Finn stuck to Rey's side more than usual, and it unnerved her more than she could properly articulate.

"Are we going to talk about this?" He finished chopping up the mirepoix and set the red wine sauce to reduce. 

"What is there to discuss? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Have you seen my knife?" It was unlike her to be so scatterbrained which meant something was taking up a lot of real estate in her mind. 

"I think that, all things considered, we should discuss the last few days." 

"Look, Finn," her stance—with her hands rested on her hips and her head slightly askew—was in opposition to the gentle way she spoke, "you know I love you. I do. But this is my business and something I'm not willing to share just yet. You will be my first call when I am, though." 

Coming out almost unscathed, he stepped back into his work, allowing the sounds of the kitchen to make up for the lack of conversation. 

Kitchen and wait staff all tried to engage her in their usual volley of words, but she kept her responses to single words or small phrases. Everyone else gave up before long. 

The setting was much the same when Rose came in, thirty minutes before the doors were to open for dinner, and she caught Finn's eye as she grabbed the bin of utensils rolled up in black fabric napkins. 

"Everything okay?" Her tone was light and she hesitated only briefly, acting like she had dropped something to the floor and kneeled down to pick it up. 

"Yes! Everything is absolutely fine! Did something happen that I'm not aware of? Can anyone tell me why you're all walking on eggshells around me?" Her knife was slammed down, knocking chopped celery and garlic to the floor while everything else bounced and crashed back down to the countertop. 

Finn made sure that anything that could do anyone damage was out of her reach. It wasn't often that Rey got into such a mood, but she was either extremely volatile or completely shut down if she did. 

"We're just worried about you, sweetie. That's all." The tone of Rose's voice was meant to act as a balm to Rey's frayed nerves, but nothing seemed to help. 

"I'm. Fine." Each word was ended with the point of her tongue hitting her teeth. "I'd like to get back to doing my job, if you don't mind." Everyone went back to their business as the rest of the kitchen staff clocked in and hurried to start their shift. 

Try as she might, Rey willfully ignored everyone around her in the hope that she'd appear so deep into her work that no one would bother her again. 

Hours passed and with the hustle behind the line, the heat rose around them like a steadily stoked inferno. Every heated appliance was firing away, but it wasn't what caused a cold sweat to run down Rey's back. 

_Did I take my suppressants this morning?_

Nothing frightened an unmated Omega more than being surrounded by Alphas with nothing to mute her scent. It was a 'come hither' message louder than anything in existence. 

Her mind was completely fogged, so focused on getting through the night, that she didn't notice the stares of those around her, the looks from the men who knew of her designation (everyone signed a waiver to work with her), but had never been faced with it so blatantly before. 

Ben and Kylo were busy schmoozing patrons who were still unhappy about their cancelation, and it kept them out of the kitchen for far longer than usual. 

If they hadn't been so engaged, the atmosphere in the kitchen wouldn't have gone unnoticed. 

Lono Deso and Griff Halloran, both line cooks, slowly edged closer to her, squeezing in around Rey so no one could offer any help should they realize what was happening, and both Alphas huffed loudly through their nose, taking in her scent with each deep inhale. 

Finn was already distracted by a beurre blanc that kept separating, whisking away his anger into the large metal bowl, so the one person who would surely have her back against all else was locked so deeply inside his own mind.

First, it was only a touch on her arm and she batted it away as if it were a stray hair, but they quickly grew confident. 

"Don't you have work to do?" She didn't see them, more sensed their presence and assumed they were nearly on top of her to ask something in the loud room. 

The falling tendrils of hair that escaped her bun were pushed aside, baring her mating gland to them with the stretch of her coat away from her neck and this finally got her attention. 

"What—?!" 

Her scream echoed around the room and caught everyone else unaware, making most of them jump from the sudden noise along with the rustle of commotion as she fought to put distance between both men and herself. 

In a split second, Finn was there, trying his damnedest to get his body around Rey's and shouting at all the bystanders during his struggle, "Go and get Ben and Kylo! Fucking go!"

Griff and Lono hadn't realized how tough it would ultimately be to pin the Omega down and do what they wanted. They didn't know that she was used to fighting for every little thing in her life. It wasn't in her nature to fall down for anyone, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let any man walk all over her and take what they thought they were owed. That was especially true after all the recent bullshit with her now ex-boyfriend. 

The swipe of her leg caught one of them in the side, causing the large body to fall straight to the floor and that was enough to give Finn and Rey the upper hand when Finn hauled the other Alpha off his friend, connecting fist with face just as the Solos ran in through the door. 

"We heard—" Rey's foot was aimed into the side of the one she initially knocked down. She knew their names, they were her staff after all, but that information was immediately destroyed when they touched her. 

The look on Kylo and Ben's faces could only be described as awestruck. 

You could take the girl off the streets, but it was nigh impossible to take the street out of the girl. 

"You alright?" Both avoided touching her, simply allowing their presence to be enough support, though they easily carted the assholes off to lock them up in the office and meek out their own form of justice before the police arrived.

The kitchen quickly cleared out as most people wandered outside for a bit of fresh air before teardown started. 

"We need to talk," Finn's face brooked no argument. It wasn't like her to avoid something she knew was inevitable, but she couldn't admit things to others if she wasn't able to admit them to herself first. 

"There's nothing to talk about." She couldn't look at him, couldn't witness another look of disappointment and apprehension cross his face. "We have things to do, anyway," and because he loved her perhaps more than words could express, he fell in behind her, picking up dirty pans and wiping down the counters while she put the finishing touches on the last dishes of the night. 

They were a well oiled machine, cogs that went in different directions, but ultimately created forward motion. His own frenzied mind kept him occupied until there was nothing left to do. 

Then her scent hit him like a brick wall. 

"Rey..." 

"Hm?" She whisked a little bit of champagne into uneaten chocolate mousse. 

"Your, you—that is, I don't know how to say this, but—" 

"But get it out already. You're scaring me, Finn!

"I think your heat's come early, Rey."

••••••••

Traffic always moved in the opposite way you needed which was why she avoided cabs or the subway and ran back to Ben and Kylo's apartment, all 1.5 miles with a can of pepper spray clutched so tightly in her hand she feared she might puncture the metal casing.

She trusted Finn, more than anyone on the earth, and she believed that he would do anything in his power to protect her, but she saw the agony on his face as his Alpha brain battled with his consciousness.

One step forward, two steps back. 

It was in her nature to run when all her chips were down. Even in the best of times, she was always prepared to bolt at the first inkling of trouble. 

Why did she find it so hard to consider cutting all those ties now? 

There was no simple solution to living in a world with overgrown Alphas, where Omegas were hunted and tortured and raped for being born under an unlucky moon. 

She wouldn't be another one of those. 

No one would hear about her like another statistic on the news.

A few people watched her hustle, tracked her movement with first their eyes and then a turn of the head when she was too far away, and she hoped the prayers of _just let me get inside, please God, only a little bit farther_ that she sent up to the heavens would be enough. 

She'd heard of the Omega hunts from ancient times, when they were held until heat and let loose to be tracked and chased and ultimately claimed by whichever Alpha found them first. 

It was the stuff of legends, of horror stories, that modern society should push away from, but she knew what her own body was craving at that moment. 

It was something she couldn't even admit to herself in her sober state of mind. 

The smell of the apartment, even from just inside the entryway, was like a cold compress to her feverish face. 

She could pick apart the notes of each of the twins, so sweet and utterly male that she found herself on her knees in the hallway, two different t-shirts pressed to her face as she huffed them into her lungs, absorbing it all into her nervous system to keep herself in check. 

"Rey?"

She missed the sound of the door or any footsteps as they approached on the polished hardwood floors. 

There was no response she could give for the strange sight they found in their own home. 

The voice in her head urged her to take another large inhale, telling her it would make everything better, that it would heal her for a moment, just long enough for her to clear her head. 

"I can explain." 

It was Ben who reached down to pick her up as easily as if she were a paper doll, Ben who had shaved away the smattering of hair that usually adorned the lower half of his face, and carried her to the large couch where he sat down with her in his lap. Kylo was close behind and stayed close, sitting just inches away. She appreciated that she could now tell them apart so quickly without having to catalog each small difference that collectively made one separate from the other.

Having the undivided attention of two fine Alpha specimens cranked up the internal mechanisms of her mind and body; it was nothing like what she experienced earlier. 

Her body wasn't in fight or flight mode at all. 

Ben's hand rubbed the outside of her cloth covered thigh, "You left before we could talk. Are you alright?" 

Her mind raced through everything that day had brought and she shook her head, the motion whipping her hair into Kylo's face, before she realized that she was closed in on all sides. 

"Can you— I don't know how they could smell me. It shouldn't have happened, not yet at least." 

While she hadn't noticed it before, both were breathing through their mouths and they inhaled through their noses deeply when she nodded. 

"We can smell you too." Kylo looked deeply uncomfortable, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed again and again, trying to get her scent out of his mouth rather unsuccessfully. 

She was back on her feet in a second, pacing around the room with her fingers dug deep into her hair, and they watched her every movement. 

They knew it was better to let her work any issues out on her own rather than jumping in or guiding her. She fought enough today, but they had no doubt that she could take the both of them too. 

"I have an idea." It was Ben who spoke this time, and Rey spun her hand around in the air, indicating that he should proceed. "We have a cabin upstate that rarely gets used. You can't go back to work in your condition and I know that I'll worry about you being here with so many people in such close proximity if we leave you alone." Kylo grunted his agreement. "We could drive you up there and stay close by to make sure you're safe. If you intend to go it alone, that is." 

Time slowed to a mere crawl as she took the twins in. She planned to tell them about her own decisions regarding her heat when she was still clear headed, but something decided to put a wrench in all of that. "There's something I need to tell you first and then we can make a decision once everyone is fully informed. Yeah?"

Ben and Kylo watched as she wrung her hands, a sense of foreboding enveloped them all, and they tried not to panic. 

Rey knew what was right for her, and they had to trust that fact and have faith in her. 

"I'm not going to go through my heat alone." The words were barely out of her mouth before both Solos were sitting bolt upright, tension clear in their stature, but they kept their mouths shut. It would've made her laugh if it weren't such a serious subject. "I know what you're probably thinking and it's not that; Elrik doesn't factor into this at all." 

No one moved except to breathe. Her head was so feverish that she had no idea that they were just as anxious as she was. 

"I want to go through my heat with you." 

Ben looked at Kylo and Kylo looked at Ben, trying to figure out who exactly the _you_ in that statement was directed to. 

She couldn't mean...

"Both of you."

••••••••

Arrangements were made and it was decided by all parties that staying upstate was a better idea than any other they could collectively come up with.

No one needed to know where they were, but Rey agreed to stay in touch with Finn and Rose to make sure the FBI wouldn't come looking for them. 

The drive was quieter than they anticipated, but it never dipped into uncomfortable silence. Waiting through the rest of the night had proved challenging when they could only think about what awaited them up north. 

"Tell me what it's like, what I have to look forward to." Her head tilted back so she could see Ben's eyes in the rearview mirror. She knew Kylo's eyes were on her already. 

"Well..." Both men started at the same time, with the same word, and Ben nodded to his younger brother so he could keep his gaze on the road. Daylight hadn't broken the horizon yet, so he needed to have his wits about him. 

Kylo's hand ran through the few hairs that clung to his shoulder. There was an abundance of room in the backseat, no one would expect any less from a car owned by such big men, but they were still somehow pressed in against each other. "The cabin is the only building for miles." 

"That sounds like the start to a horror film." 

They talked her through all the amenities which included separate bedrooms for everyone with some to spare, luxurious bathrooms, a chef's kitchen, and a living room that could double as a home theatre. "You call that a cabin? Seems a miniature mansion would be a much more apt description." 

Talk dwindled down again, and Rey would've felt self-conscious and concerned about what awaited the three of them if she hadn't taken to running her hand over the bulky muscle of Kylo's thigh. She couldn't say what about the brothers put her at ease so quickly, but it brought her mind back to something she'd been thinking about since she relocated to their condo. 

"You know Elrik was so sure that you two were trying to get me into bed." If she was looking up in that moment she would've seen Kylo and Ben lock eyes through the reflection in the rearview mirror. Instead, she chewed on her lip until their pheromones were thick enough to choke all three of them. 

Someone granted mercy on them and rolled down the windows in the backseat. It wasn't enough of an answer, but it was something.

••••••••

Rey never stepped foot outside of the city once she arrived in America. Jumping from one sprawling metropolitan area to another left her with little time to enjoy the open air, clear skies, and scenery that made her heart ache just a bit.

Any discussion of certain topics was put off until everyone could sit down and engage in a conversation without fear of their vehicle dropping straight off a cliff. She didn't expect anything of the sort from Ben, but the likelihood that it would veer into the doldrums of awkwardness meant she would take no chances. 

"This is beautiful," her heart was almost in her throat as she glanced around at the beauty of trees in bloom. 

One of them grabbed her bag and disappeared into the cabin before she could follow. Her hunch was correct—this was more than a cabin or even a house, but she knew the Solos came from money, so it made sense that they didn't know what real ramshackle cabins looked like. 

A stab of fear engulfed her chest. 

What was she walking into? 

There was no denying that a certain attraction pulled at their loose edges for as long as they've known each other. It never mattered that they all refused to give voice to it, an unspoken agreement, but still it lingered. 

And it terrified her. 

Rey was always in control of her destiny. Fate was bucked off her path as soon as she recognized its likeness. 

No one stood between her and what she wanted, the achievements that stood as a shining goal in the distance, but a part of her longed for the two of them for so long. 

It was hard to silence the elephant sized want that beat at her chest, hard and fast, in opposition to each thump of her heart. 

Could she live with herself if she gave in to this?

Inside, the twins were having a similar discussion, spoken in hushed tones over a half empty bottle of Johnnie Walker.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Ben was always the less impulsive brother, the one who thought with logic and sense where his brother acted first, rather rashly more often then not, and thought it out later. 

"Knock it off," Kylo knocked the bottle against Ben's arm, "You're going to regret it if you let this pass you by. I don't intend to." 

"What are you even making?"

"You know how much Rey loves sugary sweet things?" Ben nodded to his brother. "She should enjoy this. Some mangos, some mint, limes, soda water, sugar, and our friend Johnnie here." He muddled and mixed everything together in the glass and set it aside for his brother to taste. 

It was sweet, almost cloyingly so, but Rey seemed to enjoy food so filled with sugar that it made any normal person's stomach turn. "She'll love it." 

"I'll love what?" She walked in so silently that neither of them heard her until she was close enough that her breath moved stray hairs around their collars. 

Seeing the twins in what were basically matching fleece lined flannels over black t-shirts that stretched over their muscles had her temperature rising higher and higher, heat or no heat. 

"This," Kylo gloated, handing over an untouched tumbler of the cocktail, his fingers touching her own for a second longer than necessary. 

She eyed the multicolored drink and watched pieces of fruit and herb ebb through the whirlpool of liquid he finished mixing. 

With a deep breath and cautious breath, she touched the thick glass to her lips and drank down two full gulps of sweet, bright, strong liquid. "You always did make them strong," she choked out. 

There was barely a foot of distance between the three of them, but the space was enough that they all felt it. 

Rey reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Ben's flannel and nodding back toward the door. It was as much of an invitation as they were going to get. "We need to talk. Let's go sit outside." 

Alphas were the backbone of society at one time; the people who built the railways and paved the roads while Omegas waited for them to return home, baking hand pies and raising their babies, but these two oversized Alphas looked more like puppy dogs who just came out of the storm. 

It felt right down deep in her bones. 

"Sit," she ordered, pointing at the wooden glider on the front porch that could comfortably fit five enormous Alphas. It was good enough for the three of them. 

They looked at her as if she were the sun; bright and elusive, always out of reach. 

For a split second, it was too much to take and her eyes scampered away, feeling her temperature rise a few more degrees, to watch the leaves drifting across the ground by her feet, and she observed the way light reflected off the wall of windows behind them, creating a glow around the twins's dark hair. 

"Rey?" 

Her name shook her as if the breeze was pushing her away. Each brother reached out for one of her arms and pulled her down, situating her smaller body so she sat half on their laps, spread over one thigh each. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

The fear that bubbled inside her had nothing to do with the prospect of having them both. It was the idea that things might change and she'd lose them after. 

"It's not that," there was nowhere for her to go, so she pulled the sleeves of her slightly oversized grey sweatshirt, allowing her hands to disappear underneath. 

Of course they could feel all the tension and stress in her body. It was partially her scent and partially familiarity with her after so long. "I don't want things to change between us. That terrifies me. So many people leave and I couldn't handle it if you two did too. I'll go insane if I have to live a life without you."

Her cheeks were flushed deep red, ashamed of allowing these thoughts she always kept so secure to hang over them. 

The wind changed course in an instant. 

"We're not going anywhere, Rey." The twin on her left covered her knee with one of his oversized hands.

•••••••

The heat went to her head much faster than she anticipated. It was merely an hour or two later that she was begging one of them to take her inside and bend her over the counter or an edge or nothing at all as long as she got their cock inside her. The drinks that were poured helped to take a lot of the cramping away or simply made her impervious to the worst of it.

Whoever carried her, while her eyes refused to focus on anything long enough for the world to be anything more than streaky lines of color and blur, was whispering such sweet things in her ear. 

"We've wanted you for so long, Rey."

"How can you be so endlessly beautiful, you elusive creature?" 

Laughter tipped out of her mouth as a door was kicked open in front of her. "Your voice sounds like night!" 

An echo of her own laugh was just behind her, making her lean her head down far enough that she could look at Kylo as he enjoyed her squeals, "Kyloooo-oh!" 

Her body was softly laid down on one of the many beds the enormous house had to offer. It was large enough for her and one of the twins, but she didn't want to be too far from either of them and hoped they'd fit too. 

"It's too hot," she whined as she started the slow process of removing each and every piece of clothing on her body. Unfortunately, the brisk weather called for layers upon layers of it. "I need help." 

Drunk or heat-headed, she pouted until someone came to her aid.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was finally having something she thought was beyond her for so long or maybe it was the sense of fulfillment that came from being appreciated, either way the first rumblings of her heat made her feel good. Really good. Too good. 

"Lift up," one of them ordered as he popped the buttons on her jeans, and she wiggled to assist in their removal. 

Left in her underwear and bra, Rey marveled at the control the both of them exuded. 

Her mind flashed back to the events of yesterday, to the struggle and the terror that still haunted her, and how these two Alphas made her feel at peace in a time that was always tough. At this stage, she was usually ready to crawl out of her skin and astral project away from all the agony in her bones, and be something else entirely. 

She sat up, taking in the still fully clothed Solo twins where they stood at the bottom of the bed, and she pinned them with a look as she closed one eye to focus. "Too dressed. Take it off, I want to see," she grumbled and flapped her hands at them in an attempt to rush them along.

Ben laughed, she could tell it was him thanks to his clean shaven face, and he moved with precision and ease. 

Kylo, on the other hand, clearly wanted to tease. He pulled his shirt over his head quickly enough, but he stood and watched as Rey took in each motion and movement from his brother. 

Her attention span was somewhat small to begin with, but adding alcohol, heat dimmed senses, and two Alphas had her spinning, literally. 

Ben was down to his dark blue boxers, tented as they were, when Rey grasped both his arms and pulled him down on top of her. The light 'oof' sound sputtered out of his mouth as they collided. 

So what if he'd dreamt of something similar many times before? His conscious self wanted to slow down time to a quarter of its normal speed when their lips met, and Rey's hands slid over the naked inches of his back. 

"Ahem."

"Ahem!" 

"HEY!" Kylo had to all but shout to get them to separate and more than anything, he wanted to destroy the grin on his brother's face. They were always competitive growing up, but a lot of that went by the wayside when they moved out of their parents's house and found it difficult to be alone. 

It didn't hurt that they rarely agreed on certain things, their tastes were completely opposite, except when it came to Rey. 

"Why don't you finish undressing while I get to know Ben some more..." A rather girlish giggle followed a full body shiver and her legs wrapped around his hips. There was no evil bone or thread of darkness in her body; it was just her heat requiring contact and so much of it. 

Finally getting with the program, Kylo did as he was told and fumbled around until he was also left in only his underwear, but a pair of dark grey boxer briefs instead of boxers. Some small part of her brain was saddened that this moment wasn't a more lucid one for her to remember, reminisce, and treasure. 

Her head fell back to the mattress, giving Ben access to the column of her throat and he took complete advantage, laying sweet kisses along her skin as Rey held her arm out for Kylo to bring him in. "I'm not sure what I'll do with two Solo boys."

"We're far from boys," Kylo responded from where he kneeled on the bed and dragged one of the black straps of her lace bra down her arm. 

"Oh." She whined as he reached under her to unclip the fastenings and his brother took a light bite just under her scent gland, "I'm aware." 

Now that he stood right in front of her, nearly naked, Rey couldn't resist. Her eyes ran over each and every muscle in his hard won body, trailing her fingers over them as a second act, and he hummed in response. "Do you like what you see, Omega?" 

As she was so drawn in, she failed to notice Ben back off slightly, his body no longer pressing her own into the mattress, and her other hand teased over the same muscles that belonged to his twin. 

"Not sure I can handle two." She laughed at the disconnect between her brain and her mouth. 

The look Ben and Kylo shared wasn't lost on her, a silent agreement, some kind of internal conversation that only twins could have. Whatever it was, the conversation ended on a nod from them both. 

"You can have whatever you want, Rey. Whoever you want," Kylo explained as his hand brushed across her leg where it rested against his pelvis. 

"One or both or neither of us. Kylo and I can leave right now." 

"No! No, I want you — the both of you, please." She took one of their hands in each of hers and shimmied down to the other end of the bed where she laid down fully. It was finally starting to hit her full on — nothing made sense except for their touch and the relief she knew they would give her. 

Just as a shiver ran down her spine, she dropped their hands, threw away the bra that barely laid against her skin, and whined at the intensity of the cramps that ratcheted up until she was nearly writhing in pain. It was tolerable before, just barely, but already there were tears in her eyes. 

"Please," she begged again. They understood her on a cellular level, even beyond Alpha and Omega and Alpha, there was something so genetically plain and yet extreme that united the three of them. 

Her eyes drifted closed as she waited, pulsing with every breath as she floated between need and pain, and she flinched at the feel of two strong hands working their way up her thighs and quickly shedding her last piece of modesty. 

"Why would you keep all this covered up?" It was Kylo's voice, combined with the deep espresso color of his eyes, that whisked her back to reality when she opened her eyes again. 

In the moments she was suspended in the fog, both of them lost their boxers and stood gloriously, proudly naked before her.

There was no moment of stillness to give her just an instant to take a mental snapshot and file this away for good, but they both moved and mirror the other like they were working from the same script. 

Kylo laid back on the bed, maneuvering her own body over his until she was nestled between his thighs with her back pressed to his chest, and Ben took his place over her, lips sealed to her own before she could even whimper in response. 

She had a lot of questions regarding how this would work as a trio, but it seemed like the time spent on that was gone and wasted. 

Someone's hands held her thighs open, and the movement of open air across her exposed center made her clench around the absence of anything. 

Fresh slick poured from her. Her thighs were drenched, and she feared for the state of this bed after they were finished. 

"Fuck, Rey," Ben panted while his eyes glanced down at her. She could feel Kylo's lips dance over her neck and shoulder. 

This was pure hell painted to look like heaven. 

Being bathed in Alpha pheromones wasn't such a bad thing, but it made every single inch of skin they touched tingle with promise. The promise of more, of relief, of a few good things that she could look forward to. 

"Ben's going to take care of you, this first time." 

Rey felt him pressed to her back, hard and _big_ , and she struggled to compose herself with the idea of letting that go unused. 

The Solo men were pure enigmas; confusing and enthralling and too perfect to be real. 

Sure, Ben and Kylo both had crooked smiles and neither one could grow anything that even resembled a proper beard. But — they were always good, honest men, and she adored them much more than she really should have, much more than an employee should care about their bosses. 

Kylo seemed tapped into her every thought and voiced what whipped through her head before she could verbalize it herself. "Ben, now. She's burning up." Or perhaps they'd scented her enough that they were honed in to every change in her emotions. 

More than anything else, she felt safe in that moment. 

Nothing could or would get to her through the two brothers — everything melted away as Kylo's wet fingers played with her nipples, and Ben's heavy cock nudged her channel with each shallow thrust he made. She could easily force him inside her with one swift movement of her hips, but nothing worked as she expected and she was completely at their mercy. 

"Promise me you want this," Ben whispered with eyes so earnest she struggled to hold his gaze. 

Everything seemed to hurt less when she was able to narrow her focus down to one solitary figure. "I do. You have no idea how much — for how long." 

She felt the edge of Kylo's teeth on the gland on her neck, making her gasp and inch her legs closer together until they were millimeters away from being snapped shut, and Ben put all his weight against her. It was a wonderfully insane notion, being pressed in from both sides, all the while she could smell how pleased they both were with her. 

The blunt head of his cock nudged her clit one last time before she took him in hand to guide him inside her. Everyone took a breath at the same instant when he fully sheathed himself, pausing as their chests touched to kiss her again. 

"Holy shit. I—I wasn't prepared for how good you feel." Kylo chuckled in response to his brother, half distracted as he was with memorizing every piece of her skin that he could reach, and Ben gave him a hissed _fuck off, Kylo_ that made him laugh even more. 

Any bystander might assume that Kylo was simply an onlooker observing the coupling of his older brother and Rey, but he was just as involved. Rey's hand wove into his long hair in a bid to bring his lips to hers, and she moaned into his mouth the moment Ben hit against that one spot that opened every nerve ending in her body. 

"Just like that. Again, Alpha."

His hips only stuttered momentarily, a jolt running through him as the fingernails on one of her hands pierced the skin on his lower back, "fuck, Omega." 

He huffed out a few tense breaths. "Kylo, you have no idea..." 

"I will soon." 

The room spun around her as Ben continued to propel her closer and closer to her first orgasm. Her body wasn't her own in those moments; everything was taken hostage by that little pair of chromosomes that made her an Omega and smothered by an unending cry for more, more, more. 

It didn't diminish how spectacular it felt to have Ben inside her, to feel his thick cock stretch her with every ingress and the glutton inside her screamed with every movement as he pulled out. Her legs wrapped around his hips, feet crashing into his ass with every hard thrust, and his face burrowed into her neck where he sucked deep at her gland there. 

She needed to be fully connected to him, to posses him while he possessed her, and she found herself terrified that she truly wanted that. It wasn't heat-head, but dreams she buried under layers of dirt and concrete. 

A hand found her clit, Kylo's definitely as both of Ben's were busy keeping him suspended above her, and it took a mere minute of stimulation to that particular bundle of nerves for her to careen sidelong into oblivion. 

" _Oh my god_ ," she whispered, and the temptation to bite the shoulder in front of her was too much to resist, so she was rewarded with a sharp pull of air through his lungs when her teeth dug in. 

Soon enough Ben's tempo escalated to something nearly inhuman, the movement of his hips meant she couldn't simply lie still and enjoy the moment of europhia — instead he pushed her higher and higher until the swelling of his knot made her vision white out, and a sensation of something close to vertigo ran through her. 

If the last few minutes were the reward for spending her heat with a proper Alpha, she was turned, fully, into a believer in the power destiny. 

Never again would she double up on her suppressants to avoid the quarterly break that made her take leave from work and all of her sensibilities. 

For how long she floated in the deep fields of bliss, she wasn't sure, but it was to the sensations of Kylo lips moving along the flushed and balmy skin of her back that she awoke. 

"Hmm... Kylo." Her voice was light as a whisper, but she could tell how much he enjoyed hearing it. 

"You smell so good right now, Rey. You smell like us, but better." 

The thought never occurred to her before, when it was always simple enough to pick each of them out separately, but together—together they bordered on a symphonic harmony and she was starting to thirst for it in her mouth. 

It buzzed around inside her head, echoing here and bouncing off a memory of her first run-in with the twins, and she must've found herself lost in it as she felt Ben slip out of her. 

He slept on, snoring ever so slightly and rolling over on to his back, while Rey maneuvered her own body around so she could embrace Kylo fully. Her arms barely fit around his hulking form. 

"Finally," he sighed. 

There was no preface to the flex of his hips as he entered her; he waited long enough, had to sit idly by while his brother fucked her and he listened to every moan and slap of skin to skin, and Rey couldn't stop the twinge in her gut as her heat somehow knew she had someone else to help her, and there would be no waiting period before the pain and the craze started up again. 

Even though Kylo seemed like a carbon copy of Ben, there was something so small, so intricate, that allowed her body to know it was him and was so unique and different.

It was too much to think about when he moved his hips in such a way that had her mewling, crying out loudly enough to wake Ben from his slumber, "Isn't she perfect?" 

Kylo groaned in agreement. 

She was amazed that there was no jealousy between them as he stretched out and watched his brother fuck her relentlessly like it was in no way different than watching an egg fry for breakfast. 

Now with an audience, Kylo pulled out and rearranged her on her stomach, laid out so she faced Ben and witnessed his cock filling again. Her body produced excessive levels of slick, only a portion of that in response to preparing for his knot, while the rest was in relation to arousal created and fostered by these two men. 

A week ago she would've been shocked by a glimpse of this moment, seeing her body jarred by each movement from Kylo while her hand wrapped around Ben's stiff erection, and she sensed the pleasure radiating off them. 

"Are you going to come for me, Omega? I need you to come on my cock." 

Her breath stuttered in her chest. Never before had her body been willed to follow an Alpha command, but she found so much changing into a new normal with them.

A normalcy that included safety and feeling treasured like never before. 

This was the thought that roamed around her mind until her body caught up and she clenched down on him, an abrupt orgasm that barreled into her head on with no warning. 

"Yes, Rey, yes. I'm gonna give you my knot, Omega." 

Her eyes caught on Ben's as his breath quickened, the beginnings of his knot starting to inflate and her hand worked faster, an inner voice—soft and sweet—pushing her to finish them both then. She leaned her body up enough to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, and the touch of her tongue to his glans found him coming down her throat. 

"Fuck, you're such a good girl." Kylo's arms bracketed her hips, and he gave one final thrust, enough to force his knot inside her and then he, too, was coming heavily, loudly, and spewing such dirty words that Rey believed she'd fallen into her own dreams instead of still being rooted in reality. 

Minutes passed by, long and heavy, as all three of them twisted and rolled until Rey was again sandwiched between the two brothers, still with her back pressed to Kylo's chest. 

"I've never been with an Omega during a heat before," Ben said solemnly. "Is it always this... deep?" 

Rey tried not to laugh at the direction her mind went with his question. "Not that I've witnessed, not even with established relationships." 

They all read between the lines. 

Her hair was brushed away from her neck, and she shivered as she felt Kylo's scruffy facial hair on her skin. "It's never been like this for me." 

When had they all become so honest? 

At some point, the veneer faded away, and they were all faced with a truth so bright it was impossible to stare straight at it. 

While Kylo was still notched inside her, she felt, deep in her bones, that each filled a different part of her until altogether they made one fully formed being. There was yin and yang and all the philosophy on soulmates, but what do you call it when your soul was split into a third instead of a half? 

"You call this a spiritual realization."

She didn't know which one said it, but it was clear her brain-mouth filter was malfunctioning at breakneck speed. 

Everything was hauntingly quiet around them; she couldn't even pick out the noise of the leaves outside being whipped around by the breeze where the bedroom window was cracked just a touch. 

Her eyes connected with Ben's, and while his face was completely blank, they were clear and bright in a way she'd never seen before. 

"We are yours, however you want us." Kylo breathed into the back of her neck. 

Ben nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead. "We always have been, though."


End file.
